


Until the moon explodes

by Silva_13



Series: partners in business and life [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13
Summary: This is my submission to the GatherinFiKi 12days of Christmas event.It's also part of my businessmen-'verse, but can totally be read as stand-alone.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: partners in business and life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/656783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Until the moon explodes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to the GatherinFiKi 12days of Christmas event.
> 
> It's also part of my businessmen-'verse, but can totally be read as stand-alone.

It had started to snow over night. The snowflakes were still falling plentiful by now, turning the winter forest into a beautiful magical world. The branches were already bent by the additional weight, and the snow was crunching under his feet. Fili couldn't see his boyfriend, as the path ahead was turning around a corner, but he could hear the happy bark of the dog and Kili’s delighted laughter. He couldn't help but feel the sensation of his skin prickling at the sound. It's been almost 18 months, and still the brunet made him feel like a teenage girl going on her first date laughing like this. Probably because the sound was so rare, unfortunately. 

His fingers closed around the small box in his pocket, the prickling of his skin only intensifying. He smiled when he thought of what sat inside of it; the small silver ring, as Kili didn't like anything golden. Soon he would ask him, soon the perfect moment would come.

_ Tonight. _

Their road together had been bumpy so far, More than he could have ever imagined, as Kili came with luggage. Not from former relationships, but from family affairs. Being raised by his cold and heartless uncle Dain, who had made sure to turn him into the perfect and never complaining working machine, only ever feeling valuable when being productive and successful, had left its mark on Kili’s sensitive soul. Although they had come this far in their relationship, freeing Kili from his uncle’s claws and allowing him slowly to find himself without Dain’s abusive oppression, it was still hard to break the old patterns. 

Fili had never been more aware of that fact than during the last days; the first days of the Oakenshield Family Christmas Holiday. All his life, he had spent about 10 days around Christmas and New Year in the Oakenshield mountain cabin with his two dads and some uncles and cousins in the middle of nowhere, far away from the city and the family business. That was how the merry gathering worked, the main rule was indeed ‘no company, no business’, and even his dad Thorin, although being the head of Oakenshield & Co., kept to that.

But with Kili it was different. He thought back to a conversation, they had had long ago, when Kili had to cancel another date due to work. 

_“You’ll be working until the world ends; until the moon explodes.”_

_“Yes, Fee; and beyond!”_

He had known it would be hard for Kili, who had only worked for them since last March, after he had been forced to leave Dain’s company. He was not used to just resting, enjoying himself and having some lazy days. Kili, as expected, had become tensed up and haunted. He was jumpy and nervous, barely being able to sit still for longer than twenty minutes. And he had suffered from that, trying his best to fit in. 

Fili had done a lot, even before the holiday, to help Kili to slowly calm down from the busy office life and his tasks. He wanted him to enjoy their free time together with his family, not only because he had an important question to ask. 

The brunet in return knew about his issues, and had tried his best to hide his discomfort, only to not disturb anybody. And even after arriving in the cabin Kili had struggled with his need to work and be 'of use'. It was a slow and painful progress, calming him down and helping him relax. 

But then Dwalin had arrived, and he had brought Wolf with him. The black husky had decided Kili would be his new favourite human. The brunet in return, who had never been allowed to have pets, had immediately felt drawn to the lively animal.

Caring about the dog, having extended walks in the winter forest, even when it lacked snow during the first days, had done Kili immensely good.

~~~

Kili's eyes followed Wolf, when he disappeared between the bushes, running after the cone the brunet had thrown to apport. Being out in nature did wonders to his overworked mind. It was not like he had a lot of work to do, but not _being able_ to work - potentially - just drove him crazy. He wasn't used to having any free time at all, and he still had problems adjusting to the quiet and joyful time with his boyfriend's family. 

The bark of the black husky crashing out of the thick underwood, carrying the cone proudly in his mouth, cut off Kili's train of thoughts and he shook his head, somewhat relieved.

_Fili is not Dain. I'm good. I'm safe. I'm happy._

And he really was. Fili, his always loving and endlessly understanding boyfriend, head done everything for him to slow down and find some rest, knowing about the troubles he had with it. The blond had made sure to create a calming and festive environment long before the actual holiday had begun. Kili thought about the tiny glass vessels he had hung up in the flat, containing little paper notes saying 'for the Spirits'. He had insisted that would help him to summon some Christmas feelings. They had spent many nights before their cosy fireplace, drinking hot mulled wine. 

Fili had done everything to evoke a holiday mood, creating paper chains for the Christmas tree and preparing gifts for the big Secret Santa event. They had wrapped their presents in various sheets of paper, each provided with another name and a funny rhyme about the person. It had been a lot of fun, and Kili had really felt like he would be able to enjoy the upcoming days.

But during their first days out here, he had become more and more fidgeting and tensed up; the feeling of laziness and guilt for being inactive, although he knew no-one expected him to work this time of the year, threatened to kill him. He had been overthinking his behaviour and how it must disturb the others, his boyfriend's family, but he just couldn't help it. The need to be productive and useful clashed with the drive to please others. 

Fili had outdone himself to make him feel comfortable, and it started to bear fruit. Three days of sleeping in, walking the dog, opulent meals with the family and having drinks in the evening later, Kili had finally adjusted to this new situation and blended in with the rest of Fili's family. Bofur had loudly declared him one of their own just this very morning, leaving him flustered, and no less touched. The evening prior they had been to the small town down the road, only the two of them having dinner in a small restaurant. Afterwards they had walked hand in hand through the festively illuminated streets, enjoying themselves in silence, for they didn’t need words to feel connected. He would never be able to express his feelings for Fili, and could only hope he could somehow transport them nonverbally.

Another loud bark and he saw Wolf running back to him, still carrying the cone between his jaws. Kili had only three seconds to wonder where Fili was, before the massive dog jumped and crashed into his chest, toppling him over backwards, causing him to land on his bottom ruggedly. Thankfully the thick blanket of snow slowed down his fall. 

Kili could only laugh when the excited animal licked his face, forepaws put on his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Fili rounding the corner and turned towards him, smiling widely at the thought of what a sight he might offer.

~~~

Fili rounded the corner, following the laughter and barking. His stomach made a somersault when he saw the two of them playing in the snow. Kili, skillful, disciplined businessman, eloquent and charming to no end when it came to work, and always wearing the most fashionable custom-made suits, was sitting on the ground over and over covered with snow with a huge dog over him, licking his face. And all he could do was laugh delightfully; the most beautiful sound Fili had ever heard.

In this moment he knew Kili had finally arrived; at the holiday and in the family; and in his life altogether. When the brunet turned towards him and gave him his brightest smile, eyes all shiny and literally sparkling with joy, Fili knew it. There would never be anyone else, never. He would love this man unconditionally for the rest of his life.

_Until the moon explodes …. and beyond._

He made another step towards his boyfriend, his hand again closing around the tiny box in his pocket, and his heart skipped a beat, when he realised what he had been waiting for just happened in this very second. His perfect moment, it was here.

_Not tonight. Now!_


End file.
